Little Talks
by SonicSeedrian124
Summary: China finds out that he is pregnant with Japan's child. Even though Child has raised many of his brothers and sisters, he's never give birth before. Crappy summary. NiChu, GerIta, UsUk
1. Morning

China woke up at 5:30 A.M just like every morning. As always, he would look over and see Japan still sleeping. China smiled and gave Japan a kiss on the cheek before getting up. He took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went outside to work. Every morning at 6 A.M, he would get up and start feeding the pandas, work on making the countries flags, chop up wood for Japan to make a fire, and when he was all done, he would take a walk through the bamboo forest admiring the sunshine coming through the bamboo trees.

"Wow, it's so chilly outside today, aru" he said to himself as he tightened his coat. When he was done with everything, he took his walk with a little panda he found eating bamboo here a few days ago. While he was walking, his back started to ache.

"Aiyah" he said as he rubbed it. He thought it was from all the hard work he did yesterday so he ignored it and kept on walking. When he came back, he opened the door and slumped on the side.

"Good morning, Yao-san" Japan said with a smile. China looked up to see Japan sitting at the table drinking his coffee. He was wearing his red Yukata robe that made China go crazy when he saw Japan wearing it. He nearly drooled while looking at him. China got up and kissed Japan on the lips firmly and passionately.

"Good morning to you too, Kiku-aru"

"Did you have a nice walk?"

"Yes, aru, but I'm really tired today" he said as he slumped in a chair next to Japan. Japan put down his coffee and looked at China.

"I also felt a small pain in my back while walking, aru"

"I think you should go back to bed" Japan said as he pulled China into a side hug.

"I think it's because I've been working a little too hard, aru" Japan chuckled.

"Winter is almost here, and I don't want anyone getting sick, aru." China said closing his eyes.

"I think so too, aru" he said. He moved closer and kissed Japan's lips firmly against his, letting out a soft moan when Japan opened his mouth for more. China ran his fingers through Japan's hair while Japan held on to China's shirt. Japan let out a moan when felt China's fingers through his hair. China pulled away to look at Japan who was blushing and flushed. China gave a smirk that made Japan flush more and almost pounce on China. He gave Japan another kiss before walking back to the bedroom, giving Japan a wink while he walked out. Japan got a nosebleed and ran to get toilet paper.

"I'll be back in about an hour, Yao-san" Japan said before he went to the store.

"Okay, aru. Be back soon!" China said as gave Japan a quick kiss on the lips. Japan smiled and drove away. China went back to cook dinner. He had always loved cooking, ever since he was a child. His mother had taught him ever since he was little. The second he started, the second he loved it. He got the vegetables and started chopping them up. A little after doing that, he started feeling a little sick. He stopped chopping up vegetables and put one hand on his forehead and the other down on the cutting board. He went to sit in a chair and put his hand on his knees and closed his eyes. He began to feel more nauseated. As soon as he felt his throat burn, he ran to the bathroom.

"I'm back Yao-san!" Japan said carrying two bags of groceries. He looked around the house for China, but he was nowhere. Before Japan could say anything else, he heard someone vomiting in the bathroom. Japan dropped the groceries and ran to see. When he got there, he saw China sitting near the toilet, his back against the wall, eyes closed, and shivering. Japan felt like he was watching a horror movie. He ran to China's side.

"Yao-san, are you alright?" China didn't answer. He just looked at Japan with worry in his eyes. Japan pulled him closer and kissed his forehead.

"You feel just fine" Japan said as he held China.

"Ki…ku" Before he could say anything else, he threw up again. Japan saw the horror. He saw China's face drain color, he saw how heavy he was breathing, he saw how he starting shaking worse than earlier, and he saw China collapse on his lap. Japan scooped China up, went to the car, and drove him to the hospital.


	2. I'm Not a Girl, aru

Japan sat in the waiting room worried. After he got to the hospital, China was still passed out, and they took him to the emergency room. Japan started to shiver too. He has been married to China for about a month, and he was madly in love with him. Japan felt like crying, but he held it in.

"Mr. Honda?" Japan heard a voice and turned around. The nurse told him to come with her. Japan nodded and followed. When he got to a certain room, he looked around and saw China lying in the bed awake and smiling. Japan ran over and hugged him. Japan wasn't much of a hugger, but he had no problem hugging China since they were married. Their lips touched.

"I'm okay aru. Not contagious at all" China said softly.

"Excuse me, but after running some tests I must ask you some questions." The nurse said. Japan blinked but agreed.

"Okay. How long have you two been married?"

"About a month" Japan said holding onto China's hand.

"How long have you guys known each other?"

"Ever since I was a little boy" The nurse stared at Japan when he said that and shook her head.

"Okay. When was the last time you both had sex?" Japan and China looked at each other and blushed. Japan pulled on the collar of his shirt.

"Uh… well… um…" He tried to remember without looking embarrassed.

"A-about a week or less ago" Japan said blushing looking at China who gave a small smile. It was the best night of their lives. Showing how much they loved each other also put a smile on Japan's face.

"Okay. You can go home now. You're stable" China gave out a sigh of relief while Japan helped him up.

"Wait, two more questions." China closed his eyes in annoyance.

"Do you smoke?" China shook his head.

"Not really, aru."

"Okay, do you drink?"

"Only on holidays or when I'm really stressed out, aru" The nurse nodded.

"Fine. Don't drink if you're stressed out for a while, okay?" China looked at her confused.

"O-okay?" China said turning to Japan who was about to leave.

"Enjoy it, and don't do anything to hurt the baby!" She said. Japan and China were about to leave until they heard, "baby". They turned around.

"W-what?" China stammered. Japan's eyes lost their meaningless and turned into surprise. The nurse smiled.

"You're pregnant" Japan's mouth dropped open. China fell backwards and fainted. He woke up about two minutes later in Japan's arms. He looked up and blushed. When China was conscious fully, he stammered.

"How can I be pregnant, aru? I'm not a girl."

"You have feminine traits, so you have a small egg inside of you. You can have children unlike other men" Japan held China closer.

"There's nothing to worry about. Just be happy because everything looks okay" China smiled but felt a little scared. As they drove home, China rubbed his stomach and smiled. Japan looked over and did the same thing. When they got home, they put away some groceries. China sat down on the couch still shocked. Japan came over and sat next to him. China looked over, his amber eyes meeting brown ones.

"Kiku" China was cut off by Japan's lips touching his. Japan held China close to him while he kissed him. China closed his eyes and responded kindly. They stayed like that for a few minutes until they pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their lips. Both were breathing heavily. Japan held China closer to him. China smiled and rested his head on Japan's shoulders while Japan put his hand on China's stomach.


End file.
